english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Garrett
Morgan Garrett (born September 4, 1985) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Kaori Kanzaki *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kaori Kanzaki, Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Minami Aihara *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Kozakura (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Eumenides (ep5) *Aquarion Evol (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Hina Fuma *Attack on Titan (2014) - Rico Brzenska *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Ayame Shaga *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Kaori Kishida *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Chaos;Child (2017) - Female Reporter 1A (ep1; Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Yuki Sakurakoji, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Tsutsumi Inada *D.Gray-man (2017) - Female Narrator (ep65), Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Akane Owari (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Cedric Morgan (ep7), Yoshiko Morinaga *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Primrose Shelley, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Maggie Kwan *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Twoearle/'Masked Twintail' *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Kuroyuri (ep9), Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Sophie (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Batou (ep12), Danabe (ep11) *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Additional Voices *Heavy Object (2015) - Frolaytia Capistrano (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Yubelluna *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Rei Kiseijyo *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Sakie Satou (Announced) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Seraphim *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Seraphim *Joker Game (2016) - Marie Torres (ep3; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Mutsu (Announced) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Kururu Nemoto, Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Helvi Oberi (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Sofya "Sofy" Obertas *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Dia Kurosawa (Announced) *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Azuki Shinatsu *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Azuki Shinatsu *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Aki Adagaki (Announced) *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (2017) - Ranko Honjo (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Torao Kanegami *One Piece (2012-2016) - Mozu, Tyrannosaurus, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Mage (ep2B), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Charo's Mom (ep10; Announced) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Maya Asteria *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Karami Azuma *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Inahime *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Young Chihiro Furuya *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Rika Inoue (Announced) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Outreniaia, Vetcherniaia, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Catherine (ep24), Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Ian *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Reisen (ep24), Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Tina, Peacheetah *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Mirei Shikishima *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Kurea Komiyama, Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Misaki Hayashida, Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Angela Johnson (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Shouko 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Kurea Komiyama 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Kaori Kanzaki *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Canon Hazama *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Hadaly Lilith 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Olivia Lowell, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Chiaia Flan 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (90) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2018. Category:American Voice Actors